


The owl comes home to the impatient raven

by GenuineGayGraces



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Graphic Description, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Returning Home, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineGayGraces/pseuds/GenuineGayGraces
Summary: Bokuto has been away from home now and Akaashi is impatient for a change from his plastic pleasurer to a more flesh one. *VERY SMUTTY*
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	The owl comes home to the impatient raven

**Author's Note:**

> okay yeah i made this and im not even regretting it, only if my parents ever find it

He whined in anticipation, he already stretched himself before his lover got there, a tendency he had when he was impatient for Bokuto to sit his member inside of him. He wiggles his ass, swinging it side to side in order to tempt the usually quick man into entering,

“Bokuto-san, don’t make me wait any longer…”

Akaashi had waited so long for Bokuto to come home, he was always a frustrating mess when his dildoes couldn’t get him off as his boyfriend did, it was just so agitating for Akaashi to know that he can never get the same release he gets when he had Bokuto there to penetrate him.

“Tell me how much you missed me, Keiji baby”

Huskily, Bokuto said the words with a tantalizing tone, he held Akaashi’s slim waist tightly as he put his mouth closer and closer to the sweet opening that Akaashi wanted to be touched so badly, who knew that right when he got come his boyfriend would be waiting on their bed, naked and pleading for him to fuck him good and long.

The male put the flat of his tongue down to suck greedily at the flavored lube that spilled out of Akaashi’s tight hole with every twitch, the world-class volleyball player loved to tease his boyfriend so much with his wet muscle on the circular one of Akaashi’s. It was no fun being away from him for so long but Bokuto knows that the wait is always worth it when he gets to see his beautiful setter sprawled on the bed, ass height up for the taking, panting, and begging for Bokuto’s pink cock inside of him. The last time they had this same situation happen, Akaashi basically jumped the wing spiked as soon as he entered their shared apartment door, Bokuto had a long and satisfying night at that time.

“AhHhhh~~ Mhhm, I missed you so much that I had to get off to a picture of you… I can’t cum unless you’re there with me.”

Bokuto growled at the indication of his lover trying to cum without him there, it was only playing, he liked knowing that Akaashi loved to cum by his dick more than anything else in the whole wide world. So he played the jealous type just to around his Keiji even more, Akaashi loved to be dominated harshly in bed at first, later on, Bokuto would be the one on his knees for the raven.

“Well, if you came to a picture, then you can come to the real me”

The owl gave the sweet anus a kiss before pushing himself off of Akaashi’s behind so he could flip the lover over, Akaashi looked flustered and confused by Bokuto’s actions. The tall male eyed the angry cock that has against Akaashi’s stomach in craving of cumming, the raven moaned at his penis being stared at, the cold air touching his previously covered nipples bit at them; he shivered at the nipping of air at his private parts and in his image of what Bokuto night do to him in this position. He grabbed the back of his thighs to open his legs in order to present his hole to the penetrator, he begged again for Bokuto to come closer and connect himself.

“Please, please, please, Bokuto-san! I want it! Please, I want it so bad, ahh~”

The owl had to use his ultimate power of restraint so he didn’t pounce of his lover and take him the way he begged him to, he counted numbers in his mind to calm his raging hard-on as he scolded Akaashi for trying to bewitch him into doing exactly what he wanted.

“No, no, Keiji baby, I want to see what you did to yourself while I was gone, if you’re good then I’ll grant you one wish.”

Frustrated, the male laying down let go of his legs but bent them so his opening could still be seen, he grasped his swollen cock with a mewl and began to slowly pump it. He bit his lip to cease his small moans and he used the other hand to massage his balls, soon after he made the hand go lower to trace the perfect circle of an asshole. He gasped at all the sensations he was feeling, it felt so much better to masturbate if Bokuto was there to watch him; the yellow eyes were moving from his lover’s face to his genitals, it was all so much to look out that the strong man couldn’t pick just one to look at. 

“I want to see you finger yourself,”

The owl said in a deep, commanding voice. Akaashi mewled to the demand as his finger slipped into the depths of himself, the digit was already wet from tracing the hole for so long there was no pain to the intrusion inside of him. He was already completely prepared for Bokuto’s length to go inside but there he was with a mere finger to act as his only companion through his long drought of Bokuto. Akaashi couldn’t stop the filthy moans that pornstars would be jealous of, he wanted his body to feel completely ruined right now so he immediately went to prod, poke, and bruise the prostate. The gland was thoroughly abused by the long fingers, sending electric shocks up to the defined spine and causing an unbeatable feeling of warmth in Akaashi’s belly. He screamed in reaction to the dry orgasms he received from his self-made pleasure, looking at Bokuto the whole time for the owl to better understand his desire and hopefully give in quicker. The observer of self-pleasure hummed joyously as if he was just served a deliciously sweet piece of the pie, they both knew that this was astronomically better than eating dessert though. 

“My Keiji baby is so beautiful, look at yourself just making a mess everywhere, I’m having a hard time holding back…”

The raven gasped at the idle threat, it was welcome here, in this bedroom where they have made love in the gentlest and sloppiest ways imaginable. He was on the verge of tears, wanting Bokuto’s dick was proving to be quite difficult with how well he was able to restrain himself just to tease Akaashi.

“Please… Koutarou, I need it in me.”

The yellow eyes watched the man beg on the beg, two fingers are knuckle deep inside his anus that glistened in the mere light of the sunset that will become moonlight soon, the panting mess that was his Keiji was too much to bear. His glorious nakedness and facial expression of desperation made the taller male remove his traveling clothes, sure he was tired when he opened the door, but Akaashi knows just how to pick him up and now he will have a nice sleep after their extreme exercise and being able to release inside his lover. AKaashi loved the feeling of having Bokuto cum inside, it was like a waterfall finally flowing after a long drought, his sensitive canals could feel the liquid heat and all but mewl out the extreme feeling. Bokuto loved it just as much, it was like claiming Akaashi, pouring himself into him (quite literally), and he wanted to fuck the olive skin all over again when he saw some drip out of the twitching hole as if asking for the plug of his penis to keep the white stuff inside. After their first tie doing the deed, ever, Akaashi requested it with the condom off, he became so much louder during the orgasm, so much more pliant to the bodily lava being spilled inside of his innermost self. 

“Elaborate on what you want.”

Bokuto wanted to tease Akaashi just one-second longer, he was standing above the crying male with no clothes on anymore, the man below whined at the request, could Bokuto just take him already. Akaashi wanted so badly to move his tongue all around the pale chest, kiss the freckles on his shoulders, and bounce greedily on the thick cock while screaming his name into oblivion. Akaashi gave in, he wanted to have sex with his love too much to be stubborn tonight, behind teary eyes of impatience he seductively said to Bokuto:

“I want you to ram me with that fat cock of yours till I pass out from so much cum being stuffed in my small hole and screaming your name till my voice gives out.”

The glowing eyes of yellow narrowed, the pupils dilated in euphoria from the words, Bokuto growled like a feral animal in a rut as he put a hand to grasp his cock. He was done with the teasing, it was time to fuck Akaashi properly now.

“That’s it”

Woah, that was fucking filthy and so very hot; though Bokuto as he grabbed his lover’s legs to pull them closer to his dick, effectively bringing Akaashi’s pleading anus straight on course to swallow Bokuto’s penis whole. The harsh thrust made the raven almost cum immediately, he yelled at the sudden action, his whole body felt a faze as his asshole basically gulped on the dick inside. Bokuto’s delicious member was enveloped into his heat in one swift thrust and it was so good. The long fingers that were once inside of Akaashi were grasping the sheets, they left the abandoned hole on reflex as the owl forced his thick dick inside of the welcoming opening. 

The owl was now inside of his love, both were giving each a second to adjust, Bokuto was painfully hard and still a threat of getting harder inside of Akaashi’s clenching hole that would at any time flutter tightly and cause the owl to cum on sight. The owl took the fingers that were one inside Akaashi to his mouth and hungrily sucked at them, trying to taste the juices of Akaashi and the flavored strawberry lube that they always buy. Akaashi moaned at this sight, this was their first time in this position of Bokuto standing at the foot of the bed while fucking into AKaashi who was laying with his knees bent on top of the bed. The raven’s breath seemed to be smoothing out as he wiggled his hips to encourage Bokuto to start moving more. The owl listened to the silent request as he did shallow pelvis thrusts inside of the quivering canal, never fully leaving it since they had been departed so long and the amount of loneliness was surplus. 

The taller of the two allowed himself to do short movements inside, the small humping stimulated Akaashi as he panted to the motion, he used one hand to bring up to his chest in order to fondle his small rosebud of a nipple. The other hand was held tightly to the baby blue bedspread in preparation for when Bokuto’s hips decided to knock the air out of him, the hold on the blanket was also to be an anchor for the raven for when he gets too lost in the ecstasy that he can’t answer Bokuto’s questions with coherent. The huge cock was enough to make Akaashi have slurred speech, the owl didn’t even have to shove the fat cock in with purpose, it could be slight thrusts like these that make Akaashi lose the train of thought. He whined as the penis seemed to be touching everywhere inside of him, its slippery grip making shivers go through him.

“Bokuto-san, it’s so goooo~ Ah haaa~”

Akaashi’s compliment to how Bokuto is bedding him made the man’s hips snap quicker than before, making Akaashi moan in the sudden change, he hummed when his lover bent down to give him a wet kiss. The sound of Bokuto’s hanging balls slapping against Akaashi’s bare ass was wonderful. The rhythmic noise was music to their ears and the crescendo of the raven’s wails of pleasure just made it all the better for Bokuto. The owl suddenly started to pound the channel his length occupiers at an alarming rate, blue eyes widened then scrunched to adjust to the new feeling that made him want to cum on the spot. Akaashi could do nothing but take the jackhammering of Bokuto’s cock inside of him, he heard the groans of his boyfriend as he whimpered out his first ejaculation of the night.

“ahhhhhhh~” 

The owl laid on top of Akaashi for some time, the flaccid penis still in the hole it came in, they both gasped at the white-hot they felt moments ago. Bokuto sighed as he went to stand up as he was when he first fucked Akaashi, he began manhandling the male below him. He first began twiddling the swollen nipples that were previously touched by the owner of them, tracing the navel to graze the small amount of pubic hair just above his flaccid penis. He harshly poked Akaashi’s perineum that was a channel to his prostate. The raven yelped at the surprising contact as some more cum sputtered at of his deflated penis. 

Bokuto chuckled as his lover whined at how mean he was being, the owl chose to continue feeling Akaashi up by running his warm hands up and down the smooth thighs. Akaashi wouldn’t voice his concern in how he could feel his boyfriend’s penis getting hard all over again inside of him, this was the first time Bokuto had stayed inside of him so long that he was getting another boner. They began making out, the owl fully hard and deep inside the opening and Akaashi half-mast as the thick hands searched for silky skin, especially the sensitive inside of his thighs, the raven was ready for another round when Bokuto began marking his defined collarbone with love bites. Hickeys of being marked by his lover was always a turn on, Akaashi moaned and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s thick neck as his leg was wrapped around Bokuto’s hips. 

“mine, mine, mine”

Bokuto chanted gruffly against the olive skin as he picked Akaashi up, he began pumping Akaashi’s body up and down his length. Akaashi’s weight was nothing to the strength of the tall male. The blue-eyed male held tightly as he was raised up and down the long dick, being carried while being penetrated was a dirty position that made the raven moan in how hot it all was. He and his sloppy hole that already was full of cum was being used as Bokuto’s personal onahole, he was too busy lost in the ecstasy of the slapping of his skin to Bokuto’s and his own noisy whines to hear the dripping of Bokuto’s cum sipping out of his twitching hole onto the wooden floor. After a particularly deep thrust, Akaashi was seated almost with Bokuto’s balls deep inside, the shove of the delicious cock inside became rampant, it was better than any vibrator on the planet. Bokuto began groaning and huffing as his thrusts were more static, the plunge of his penis hitting everywhere inside Akaashi as he sang of a litany of moans as he screamed with his second squirt coming.

“IM YOURS, YOURS, BOKUTO-SAN! KOUTAROU! KEEP FUCKING ME! KEEP FUCKING MEEEE~ AHHHH!”

They came at the same time, Akaashi’s white liquid covering both of their stomachs, it felt as if they were frozen in time, like in the flash of white when the light of a camera goes off. Akaashi couldn’t think of anything but how deep the dick was inside of, Bokuto, Bokuto, Bokuto, the man who made him feel so good as if he were in a different dimension. The craving of being well fucked by the big cock was finally satiated for the raven, and the owl was over the moon to be able to release after being away from his lover for so long to endure hardcore athlete training and conditioning. Bokuto encouragingly whispered into Akaashi’s ear as he settled him down to lay back on the bed, he sunk into the sheets with a boneless body.

“That was a lot of cum ‘Kaashi, I didn’t know you were holding it in so much”

The raven whined at the observation and watched his lover disappear into the restroom only to come back with a wet cloth to clean the dirtied male off. The younger male could have said the same thing about the amount of sperm he could feel inside him, if Akaashi were any looser the semen would slosh out of his ass and leave a trail, it was obvious that Bokuto had been holding it just as much as Akaashi was. Bokuto laid by him on the bed in the ‘paint me like one of your French girls’ pose as he delicately cleaned the semen off of Akaashi, inside and out. The male being cleaned off mewled and yelped as the owl tried his best to be gentle with the sensitivity of the still swollen hole that pushed out the white liquid with every twitch. Bokuto went away to put up the supplies and came back with water for his lover, he gratefully accepted the drink and gulped it down to show his appreciation. 

They stayed in the cuddling position of spooning for a while till Akaashi could hear his significant other small snores, his heart hurt to know that he completely exhausted his handsome owl to pass out almost immediately. The raven turned over so that he was the big spoon, he knew that Bokuto loves waking up in Akaashi’s arms, the dark pink lips of Akaashi’s kissed the owls pale skin to oblivion, smooching everywhere he could reach without disturbing their sleeping position. His favorite spot to leave his lips was the skin between his slightly visible crows feet and hairline, it was soft and almost untouched by anyone else, it felt like a sacred location on the map of the volleyball player’s body. The raven's yo long fingers caressed the silky hair that was silver and black on Bokuto’s head, it was impossibly soft that it felt like the downy feathers of a young bird. Lovingly, he leaned into the buff male to whisper something important into the shell of his ear

“Love you a lot, Koutarou-san” 

Unexpectedly, Bokuto opened his eyes wide with a big grin on his face. The raven was frozen in surprise as the owl flipped his body around to smother Akaashi into a death grip hug so the owl could whine at how cute his Akaashi was being.

“Keijiiiiiii!!! That’s too cute~”

“Wahhh…”

Akaashi patted Bokuto’s back to communicate his want to speak since his face was being crushed against the full pectorals of Bokuto’s chest. He patted the back like a wrestler tapping out of the match for the referee to free him from the chokehold. The raven got the air he desired but chose to not make some lame excuse of how he didn’t just admit his love for his Bokuto but instead opted to his lover’s lips. It was hard when his boyfriend traveled for off games but Akaashi and he will always know just how to work through it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall liked it, sorry there was not that much fluff and quite bokuto domination ting :) take a deep breath!


End file.
